Through the Looking Glass Redux
by Aorta Heartless
Summary: The Stone wasn't the only thing to come through the Mirror of Erised.
1. Mirror of Erised

**_Through the Looking Glass Redone_**

"Tell me, boy. What. Do. You. See?" The Possessed Professor said, his trademark stutter gone.

"I-I see myself, Dumbledore's handing me the Quidditch Cup." Harry lied quickly. In truth, Harry saw his mirror-self wink and put the stone into his mirror-pocket, and felt the weight of the stone in his own pocket. More disturbing he saw a pale, dark haired woman put her hand on his shoulder, and also felt that but only for a moment.

"He lies." A voice hissed.

"My lord?" Quirral asked.

'Oh, bloody hell.' Harry thought.

_Run you, idiot._ A female voice said.

Harry complied. He closed his eyes as he ran through the fire. 'Please don't let me burn.' He prayed.

_Just keep running._ The voice said again.

"Crucio!" The professor cursed the young boy.

Harry screamed before the pain stopped. He heard the man scream and the female voice laugh.

Harry scrambled to his feet before an emerald green curse rebounded off of a moonlight barrier.

The boy heard the female voice scream before darkness took him.

* * Later * *

Harry woke up to the antiseptic smell of the Hospital Wing. He looked around the white washed walls and saw the mountain of get well presents. He thought back to the encounter. That last spell, it looked like the light from his dreams.

Dumbledore came in and spoke to Harry about the encounter and what had happened.

Harry thought it was best to not mention the woman in the mirror.

* * Later * *

After Dumbledore announced that Slytherin had won the House Cup he told the school about the events several weeks prior and awarded enough points to allow Gryffindor to steal the win.

Harry returned to the Dursley's with said event on his mind.

_This will be different._

**Alice may or may not be dead.**

_Your choice, poll on profile, though you could put it in a review if you was a guest._


	2. Wonderland

**_Through the Looking Glass Redone_**

**_Chapter 2_**

* * July 1st * *

Harry was locked in his room, pretending he didn't exist. At least he would be had a hyper active house elf not been demanding that he not go back to Hogwarts.

He tried asking _why_ he shouldn't, but the creature wouldn't give a reason of any sort.

Harry declared that unless the House Elf would give him a good reason to not go back, he would go back.

The House Elf said that bad things were in planning, that its master was planning on bringing the dark back.

Harry frowned and told the creature that it wasn't a good reason.

So the House Elf decided that desperate times called for desperate measures and used a levitation charm to drop a pudding onto his uncle's head.

This alerted the family to the fact that he wasn't allowed to use magic outside of school and their response was to lock him in the small room.

A month later, Harry was trapped in Wonderland.

* * July 30th 11:55pm * *

* * Wonderland * *

Harry slashed the creature with the knife he had found. He had fallen asleep and woken up in a strange forest.

* * Later * *

* * Hatter's Domain * *

Harry clung to the knife as he ran, notes lying around explained what he should be able to do.

*Splash*

Hot liquid burned as the Eyepot hit the area just behind him. His strange suit protected him from most of the damage.

He looked around and saw the strange woman he had last seen in the forest. Instead of a simple blue dress, she was dressed in a dress similar to his suit. She held a large bizarre teapot.

*Splash*

The liquid from the woman's weapon destroyed the Eyepot. He looked at the wreckage for a second before looking back at the spot the woman had been.

Once again she had disappeared.

"Huh." Harry said before another note floated down.

_Keeping going. Another tool is up ahead._

Harry scoffed. He only hoped it was better than the Pepper grinder at his waist.

* * Later * *

Harry laughed as the Bunny Bomb went off under the Eyepot. Once again teeth appeared in its place. A note said that teeth were important but didn't say why.

A faint laughter caused him to turn. Harry saw a strange man.

"I can show you how teeth are important, child." He said.

"And how is that?" Harry asked.

"I can show you how to make your weapons stronger with them." The man said. "I just need your knife and your bag of teeth for a moment."

Harry pursed his lips for a moment before handing the man the bag of teeth and knife.

He showed Harry the magic that was needed to upgrade the weapons.

"Thanks." Harry said before turning and continuing on his way.

* * Later * *

* * Queensland * *

"What part of 'no' don't you understand?!" Harry asked the tentacle wielding woman.

The Red Queen laughed and continued to play with him. She hissed as a blast of energy hit her.

"Leave him be." The strange woman said.

"Now, now Alice." The Red Queen said. "You never come around anymore."

Alice leveled the staff again and light surrounded the tip.

"Fine, fine." The Red Queen pouted. "Spoilsport."

"You should leave, Harry Potter." Alice said. "Now."

Harry felt something pull him down. He relaxed and the Red Queen's chamber vanished.

"He'll be back, Alice."

"I know."

* * Number 4 Privet Drive * *

Harry gasped as he woke up. He was back in the real world.

He looked in the mirror and saw that he was much thinner than before. A second look revealed that the mirror didn't show his room, but the forest he had traveled to.

He got up and walked over to the mirror. For a brief second, his hand sunk into the mirror.

A sheet of paper floated through it.

_Through the Looking Glass will be the way._

Harry frowned. He, with the exception of the Red Queen's domain, liked Wonderland.

He sighed before walking over to his bed and lay down for the rest of the night.

_So Alice lives. She won't have as big of an impact as she did in the original Through the Looking Glass._

**For now anyways.**

_Next chapter will be Harry escaping. _

**Through the Looking Glass in fact.**

_As to where he'll end up, you'll just have to wait and see._

**Unlike the Original, we'll be splitting up the years.**

_2__nd__ year will be here, 3__rd__ year will be a separate story, so will 4__th__ and 5__th__ and 6__th__ and 7__th__…_

**Triwizard Tournament and Sirius will happen.**

_As to the Horcruxs, maybe, maybe not. _

**If we do, they won't be the same as J.K.'s. Except for the Diary and Harry… Those two will be the same.**

_So TTFN!_

**Ta ta for now!**


	3. Escape

* * Wonderland * *  
* * Infernal Train * *  
Alice watched the boy. His treatment infuriated her.  
How he took it only made her ire worse.  
The insane woman stood up and vanished.  
* * Harry * *  
Harry was in pain. His uncle had never hurt him that badly.  
'No there was that one time.' Harry thought back. It had been one of the few times that Harry had actually hurt someone with his magic. Of course the beating had been ecause it had been Dudley he had hurt. He wasn't sure why this one had been so bad.  
"Why do you take lying down?" A voice said.  
"Fighting back only makes it worse." Harry replied.  
"Hm." The voice said in turn.  
Harry fet the Red Queen's tentacles wrap around him before darkness took him.  
* * Queensland * *  
The female rulers of Wonderland were beyond furious.  
Harry, their Harry, had been badly hurt.  
Sadly, they could do nothing to punish Harry's abusers, being non-magical asses.  
The Red Queen carried the boy to the mirror like wall. It showed her lair, but a sterile sunlit hallway.  
A sleepy nurse waited.  
* * Hogwarts * *  
Poppy Pomfrey knew Harry got into unusual situations as easily as she breathed, but to find a way to a dystopian Wonderland and befriend two of the most powerful residents was a surprise.  
Her sleepiness was banished as the window's view changed to that of a blood-red cave.  
A tentacle wielding woman lay a heavily injured Harry onto a bed along with his trunk.  
"He will /not/ go back there." A pale woman said coldly.  
Pomfrey nodded before turning to the bloodied boy.  
* * Later * *  
The healer documented Harry's injuries from a pensive after she had healed Harry enough.  
She contacted a healer she trusted.  
"He won't let this get out." The man said.  
"Jack, he can't go back there." Pomfrey said as she handed a report over. Dumbledore had blocked the report, which was highly detailed about the physical abuse.  
Harry had told Pomfrey about the emotional abuse he had received, after getting an oath out of her that she would not put that into the report or tell anyone without his permission.  
"Oh god." Healer Jack said. "If the Wizarding World knew about this."  
* * Harry * *  
Harry listened to the two healers. Pomfrey had told him about Healer Jack. He specialized in injuries from abuse.  
"Good to know your awake, Mr. Potter." The man said.  
Harry looked away. "You won't tell the papers, will you?"  
"No, I have taking an oath not to." Healer Jack. "Though I want to since it would get you away from them."  
"Who would I go to?" Harry asked.  
Healer Jack sighed. "Techincly, you would go to your closest living realtives, which would be the Malfoys."  
"I'm that closely related?!" Harry said.  
"Yes, Narcissa Malfoy is your cousin once removed." He replied. "Though she does have an older sister, though she was disowned for marrying a muggleborn."  
"Really?" Harry asked.  
"The Blacks have a rather severe view against muggles." Healer Jack replied. "Though the current Lord Black doesn't, assuming he's still sane."  
"Why wouldn't he be?" Harry asked.  
"He is in Azkaban, our top security prison." The healer said. "He had, supposedly, betrayed your parents to the Dark Lord."  
"'Supposedly?'" Harry asked for clarification.  
"Blacks, over all, are loyal to the end." Healer Jack said. "Sirius Black was your father's best friend and your godfather. I was surprised at the report."  
"Didn't he get a trial or something?" Harry was confused. "Could I get him a retrial?"  
"No, he didn't get a trial, things were very chaotic at that time and there was plenty of evidence against him." Healer Jack said. "You might be able to, assuming Dumbledore doesn't interfer."  
Harry frowned. "Would freeing Sirius get me away from /them/?"  
"More than likely." Healer Jack said.  
"Who do I talk to?" Harry's eyes were fierce.  
"I would talk to Gringotts first." He advised. "They know who to talk to best." His voice dropped. "Conniving little creatures."  
"It'll have to wait." Pomfrey said. "At least a week."  
"What about Dumbledore?" Harry asked. "He'll try to take me back or to the Weasley's."  
"No he is not." Both healers said.  
Healer Jack continued. "There is a privite hospital that is just as good as St. Mungo's."  
"But I won't get ratted out." Harry said.  
"Correct." Pomfrey said.  
Harry nodded. "As long as I have a mirror."  
* * Wonderland * *  
Alice frowned as the healers spoke of Rutlidge. Granted it had changed, no longer an asylum but a proper hospital.  
* * Rutlidge Hospital for the Magical * *  
Harry stared at his room. He would stay here until he was well, maybe a while longer as he dealt with the goblins.  
* * August 19th 1992 * *  
Harry stared at the man's pale face.  
"Harry, how did you?" Sirius started.  
"I used my power as the Boy-Who-Lived to get you here." Harry said.  
"Who raised you?" Sirius said as he looked the small boy. "I can't see any mag-"  
"I was raised by muggles."  
"Petunia?" Sirius stared. "Lily said sh-. Nevermind that."  
"I wasn't supposed to go there?" Harry's eyes narrowed. "How did he manage it?"  
"Dumbledore put you there?" Sirius said. "Meddling old bastard." He sighed.  
"I'll get you a trial." Harry said.  
"Thank you, Harry." Sirius said. "Be careful, messing with Dumbledore is like messing with a nesting dragon."  
"Right." Harry nodded.  
* * Dumbledore * *  
The old man was furious. Harry was supposed to be his golden boy, not defy him like this.  
Pomfrey had also betrayed him. Her career was ruined.  
He smirked. He knew other healers just as good. Jack Bumby would do.  
The man pulled out a form of dismissal.  
* * End of chapter * *  
_Evil!Dumbledore! Free!Sirius!_  
**Yeah, both Alice and the Red Queen have the hots for Harry and will fight for him  
**_Sirius will take custody of Harry and Healer Jack will be Harry's ally.  
_**Alice took over the Infernal Train and uses it as her lair.**

_TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now**


	4. Summer and Fall

Through the Looking Glass Redux

Chapter 4: Summer and Fall.

* * August 29th, 1992 * *  
Sirius whooped as he left the courtroom a free man. He also had regained custody of Harry, and planned on cleaning out his house.  
* * Later * *  
"Will you have it ready for Christmas?" Harry bounced.  
"I'll have enough done by then, not all of it." Sirius said. "I mean there is a lot of not so Light stuff and most of it is rather dangerous, so you'll have to be careful."  
"Awesome!" Harry said.  
* * Dumbledore * *  
The man was furious. "How did this happen?!"  
Sirius Black was supposed to remain locked away for the rest of his life.  
"How dare she?" Dumbledore inaccurately blamed the former school healer.

* * September 1st, 1992 * *

Harry glared at his bed hangings. Dumbledore had fired Pomfrey. Granted he had hired Healer Jack in her place so it wasn't too bad.

* * Healer Jack * *

The man sighed. He had been hired because he no known alligencies.

* * Later * *

Harry growled as he played the role of a defeated werewolf. Of course, Harry was pretty sure the werewolf didn't go down that easily.

Lockhart was an incredibly vain man, an incredible showman and an incredibly bad teacher.

"Now, now Harry, you can do better than that." Lockhart smiled.

Hary snarled in response.

"That's bett-" The vain man moaned in response to Harry kicking him and returning to his seat. "That was unnecessary, Harry." He said in a slightly higher pitch.

"Hmph." Harry ignored all of the glares from his infatuated classmates.

"Now, class, I want you to read chapte 4 of Voyages With Vampires by next class." He grinned.

* * Later * *

Harry slapped the red tentacle away. "I really don't like that." He glared at the royal. "And you know it."

The Red Queen smiled before speaking. "I still want you away from this Dumbledore."

"I want you away from the new healer." Alice said.

"Pomfrey trusts him and I was with him for a month and he did nothing." Harry sipped his tea. "Why don't you like him."

"She hates him because of his grandfather." The Red Queen said.

"Harry, still be careful." Alice said.

* * Halloween * *

~Blood, rip, kill.~ A serpetine vioced hissed.

"What?" Harry said. "Ron, did you say anything?"

"I said I'm hungery." Ron said.

"Why?" Hermione said.

"I heard someone..." Harry said before shrugging and walking down the hall. "Hmm?" He said as something flickered past him.

"Come on, Harry." Ron said. "I'm /hungry/!" He whined.

"Fine, fine." Harry said.

~Rip, tear, cold.~ the voice said as something slid past the trio inside the walls.

'Cold?' Harry thought as he chased the sound.

"Harry!" Hermione cried out. "Wait up!"

Harry slid to the floor as water came between his sneakers and the floor.

He groaned as he saw that his pants were soaked.

"What the bloody hell?!" Ron yelled as he turned the corner.

Harry looked up and saw Mrs. Norris hanging from a torch bracket. On the wall behind the frozen cat were words written in a red liquid.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware"

"What the hell?" Harry muttered. "Let's get out of here."

"Right, that would be a good idea." Hermione said as Harry dried off his pants.

* * Later * *

"Potter did this!" Snape said to the other's annoyance.

"Mr. Potter was at the feast when this happened." Flitwick said.

"He did this, I know he did." Snape sulked.

Flitwick sighed and shook his head.

* * November * *

The mood in the castle was one of mixed feelings. On one hand there was celebration that it was Mrs. Norris, Flich's infinitely cursed cat, who had been petrified, on the other hand, petrification was powerful Dark magic.

Then there was the matter of the message on the wall.

"Enemies of the Heir Beware."

Draco Malfoy told the muggleborns that they would be next.

* * Later * *

Lockhart beamed as he announced the dueling club.

It would be taking place on December 5th after dinner.

"This will be interesting." Harry muttered. "This will be _very_ interesting."

_New chapter, new poll. Should Harry carry a Wonderland weapon, if so which one?_

**Yet another difference between the original and the redux, if you want it to be.**

_The Jabberwocky Eye Staff is not an option because that one belongs to Alice and Alice alone._

**Anyways, Hope you enjoy.**

_TTFN_

**Ta ta for now!**


	5. Speaking to Magical Snakes is Bad

The mood in the castle lightened as the night of the Dueling Club approached.

"Do you think Lockhart is going to do the entire thing alone?" Hermione asked.

"No, I doubt it." Harry replied.

"I hope it's Snape." Ron said to his friends' surprise.

"Why?" Harry asked. "Why do you want _Snape_ to help?"

"Snape probably knows lots of curses and wants to hurt Lockhart." Ron explained.

"Yeah, I noticed he's been ignoring me during meals." Harry realized.

"You're upset about it?" Neville said.

"I don't know." Harry said. "It's just strange to have him not glaring at me between conversations."

"Right then." Ron said before changing the conversation.

* * December 5, 1992 * *

The students chattered as they saw the Potions Master in the background. It was a general consensus that he would be the best to teach curses. He had been chasing after the DADA position for nearly a decade.

Lockhart, in resplendent blue dueling robes, smiled as he walked onto the platform.

"Welcome to the Dueling Club." His voice carried over the crowd. "Tonight my assistant, the dark clad man twitched, Professor Snape and I will teach you to defend yourself against whatever is going on. Why don't we have a demonstration?"

Several students flinched at Snape's smile. "Of course." The man stalked onto the platform.

"Now, in a proper duel, the duelists bow to each other before starting."

The pair bowed as a growing sense of dread spread through the students who had seen such a smile on the Potions Master.

"Expelliarmus." He said. A red spell hit the blond narcissist and flung him off the stage. His wand easily landed in Snape's hand.

"Yes, yes, thank you, Severus." Lockhart brushed his robes down. "That is called the Disarming Spell, an excellent dueling spell." He had the students pair up and practice.

* * Later * *

After a while, Lockhart suggested that two students demonstrate what they had learned.

Harry and Ron were called up but Snape said that Ron's wand was unsuited for dueling and suggested that Draco Malfoy duel instead.

Harry frowned as Snape whispered something into the blond's ear.

"Now, bow to each other." Lockhart smiled, ignoring the glares from both of them.

Harry was surprised when Malfoy returned the bow.

"Serpensortia!" Malfoy started off. A large furious silver Cotton Mouth Pit Viper hit the stage.

"I'll handle this." Lockhart said before sending the snake into the air.

It landed hard and painfully, angering it off even more. It turned to the closest human, a Hufflepuff known as Justin Finch-Fletchly.

"Stop!" Harry yelled. "Do not harm him!"

The snake and students froze.

"Why?" The snake responded to the order, surprising the boy.

"He was not the one to harm you." Harry said. "So don't harm him."

The snake hissed in anger. "Very well." It coiled and struck before anyone could destroy it. "You will take his place.

Fire entered Harry's blood as the snake's venom raced through his blood. Harry's throat seemed to closed as he fell back. He felt the snake vanish as the pain from the bite faded. His heart skipped a beat as someone shoved something into his mouth. The pain and feeling of suffocation faded though his heart still felt like it had been spelled into beating wrong.

A electric shock ripped through his body, then another and another in a regular rhythm, the beating of his heart went to the beat of the shocks.

* * Later * *

Harry woke up to the antiseptic smell of the Hospital Wing. He groaned.

"Good you're awake." He heard Healer Jack say quietly. "Your friends have been quite worried."

"Wh-what was that?" Harry asked.

"It is called an Ash Mouthed Pit Viper, the magical relative of the American Cotton Mouth Pit Viper." The man said.

Harry flinched as the sunlight attacked his retinas.

A soft rattle of metal on metal brought darkness around him.

"My eyes feel strange." Harry said.

Healer Jack tilted the boy's chin up to look into his eyes. "Interesting, the venom has had a physical affect."

"My eyes are like a snake's." Harry groaned.

"Yes." The older man said. "Yes they are."

"I'm dead meat." Harry curled into a ball. "How could I understand the snake?"

"You are a Parsel Mouth, a snake speaker." Healer Jack raised an eyebrow as Harry swore. "I want to keep you in here for a few more days, a Pit Viper's venom is nothing to laugh at, magical or not."

* * Later * *

Harry stood in the doorway to the Great Hall. The other students either looked at him in loathing or fear.

He took a deep breath and entered. "I am not the Heir." He said. "I have nothing against Muggle Borns, one of my best friends is Muggle Born and so is my mother." He sat down.

"What about Muggles?!" One of the Hufflepuffs yelled.

Harry paused for a moment. He knew there were both good and bad Muggles, but he had been raised by some of the worst imaginable. "There are both good and bad Muggles. I personally think they should be left alone."

"Like a snake?" The Hufflepuff snapped.

"That is one analogy that could be used, considering what they can do." Harry put food on his plate. "The Wizarding World would be gone if we went to war." Harry ate his breakfast and left the Wizarding Born to their thoughts.

"Yo-you don't _hate_ them, right?" Hermione asked.

"I'll fight back if attacked, if I can." Harry replied.

"What do you mean 'if you can'?" Ron asked.

"I weigh just over 45 kilo, ron." Harry said. "If I'm attacked over the summer, it'll probably be from someone at least twice my weight. If that happens, I'll either run or hope they won't kill me."

"Why not use magic?" Neville said.

"And get expelled?" Harry replied. "I live with Muggles in a Muggle area, I can't use magic outside of school, unlike you and Ron."

"Unlike me and Ron?" Neville's eyes narrowed.

"You live with adult magic users, they won't be able to tell the difference between their magic and yours." Harry explained.

"Oh." Neville went back to his meal.

* * Later * *

Harry kept his head down for the week and once he was able to escaped to Wonderland Where a pair of furious women resided.

* * Wonderland * *

"You could have been killed!" Alice said. "If it wasn't for that man's paranoia you would've _died_." She clung to him.

"Get out of there." The Red Queen said from her throne. "I don't care what you have to do, it is not safe there for you."

"But my friends…" Harry trailed off. "I can't leave them."

Alice sighed into his chest. "I want you safe." She muttered. "You brought me out of that mirror. You saved me." She pulled away and shoved a butcher knife into his hand. "At least keep that with you. It'll always return to your hand, no matter what happens to it."

"I will." Harry said.

_So people have asked what the difference between AMA Vorpal Blade and A:MR Vorpal Blade is, well in AMA you can throw it. In A:MR you can't._

**We chose AMA's because not all of Harry's opponents will be within arm's reach… Especially Harry's.**

_Short small Harry… Damn you Dursleys for neglecting our little hero!_

**Anyways, longer chapter. We also have a request. Msblackroseofdeath suggested that we make a weapon from the basilisk, similar to the way Alice made a weapon out of the Jabberwocky.**

_However we're kind of stuck on how to do it. So ideas in your lovely reviews?_

**Umm… Besides that… Any other news?**

_Nope, none that I can think of…_

**November may be a lack of updates month.**

_That's a month and a half away._

**True, NaNoWriMo is in November. We have a story set up for it, so we'll be trying to get a 50k word story.**

_Complete or not we'll be putting it up here._

**Evil!Sparrow Fable 2 thing…**

_Chaotic Evil! She will be a psychotic power hungry slaughter happy kill everyone within sight kind of person._

**I love to do that kind of playthrough.**

_It is so much easier to do Evil!Heroes than Good!Heroes… Evil is _fun_…_

**And they are ****_really_**** good cooks.**

_Anyways, So look for our murderous murderess in December!_

**TTFN**

_Tat Ta For Now!_


	6. Stuck in Neutral

Harry growled as Lockhart pulled him aside. He was tempted to tell someone that Lockhart was molesting him. He noticed the Queens of Wonderland glaring at him from the beyond the mirror.

They didn't like Lockhart for various reasons. Mostly because he was disturbing Harry so much.

"Now, now Harry, you should be more careful how you treat your admirers." Lockhart said. "You would be surprised how powerful the power of the fangirl can be." He nodded while smiling.

Harry sighed. "Any way I can be _rid_ of them? There are some that scare me."

Lockhart blinked. "Ah, yes _those_ fans." The man's smile faded instantly. "Be careful of the dark fans. They cannot be stopped, not even by you."

"Why not?" Harry said. "I beat Voldemort! What can a few fans do that he can't?"

Lockhart twitched. "Harry, Harry, Harry, I would take _him_ over _those_ fans any day." He patted the boy's head. "Just don't encourage them."

"How would I encourage them?"

"Responding to their letters, even if it were a thank you for a present or even a form letter." Lockhart said.

"Thank you, sir." Harry said. "I have to get to Potions."

"Of course!" He smiled. "Just be careful."

"Yes, sir." Harry replied to the more experienced celebrity.

* * Later * *

_Rip, kill, sooo cold._

Harry froze as he heard the voice. "Hello?"

_Kill the worthless, kill the powerless, kill _him_. _The voice said. _Kill, kill, kill…_

Harry paused before following it.

He backpedalled as he saw Nearly Headless Nick and Justin Finch-Fletchley.

'Oh shit.' Harry thought. 'Not good, not good.' He looked around and saw a mirror. 'Right then.'

* * Later * *

Peeves had screamed bloody murder, declaring that being dead would not save one from petrification.

As Harry managed to get to the library in time, he was not blamed, by most people anyways.

"Potter had _something_ to do with this." Snape growled.

"Severus, you would blame him for your mistakes with potions if you could." Flitwick said.

Snape twitched. It was true. He had from time to time.

* * Harry * *

Harry frowned as he read the letter. It was from Sirius who was writing to tell Harry that the house was being more stubborn than originally thought.

_Harry,_

_I hate to tell you this, but I can't have you over for the holidays. It's not that I don't want you or anything. The house is in much worse condition than I would've thought possible. Besides the various creatures and curse that are in here, there is also plenty of damage to the structure. I really don't want to risk your neck._

_I should have at least enough of it livable by summer though. However, you __will__ have to obey me if I tell you somewhere is off limits. My family was __very__ Dark and liked to curse the hell out of things._

_Be careful Harry. Petrification is either done by powerful magic or a powerful creature such as a basilisk, cockatrice, and a couple types of fae._

_I'll write soon,_

_Sirius_

Harry sighed. He really wanted to spend Christmaswith his godfather, but understood the man's worry.

Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived and people had been hesitant to put Harry with the supposed Death Eater anyways.

Only Harry's pathetic pleading had swayed them. Inside he had been laughing his head off. They were so gullible.

Now if only he could _go live with him!_

Harry growled. He stood up. He had things to do.

He froze. 'Wait, what?' Harry thought as he grabbed the letter. "A _basilisk_?!" Harry ran through his knowledge of the basilisk. "The king of _serpents_… Oh my God." Harry sat on his bed. "The-there's a giant _snake_ going through the halls of Hogwarts. How the hell am I going to explain this without getting into deep shit?"

Harry grabbed his hair. 'Damn, damn, damn.' Harry sighed. 'Right, I wait. Please let no one _die_ from this thing.'

* * Later * *

"So those are my thoughts." Harry said.

"That's logical." Hermione said. "What can we do about it?"

"I-I don't know." Harry said. "I mean, plenty of people think I did it, even if they don't say it."

"And if you suddenly come out with this information you 'figured out', you'll be under even more suspicion." Ron said. "On top of that, you are the only parselmouth in the school."

"That we know of." Harry said. "But yeah, we can't do anything, for now."

Ron growled. "This is wrong! We can't just sit around doing nothing if we can do something about it!"

"Ron, we don't know anything else." Hermione said. "We don't know how it is getting around, where it is staying when it _isn't_ hiding or anything else!"

Ron stood up and walked away.

Harry sighed. He wasn't sure why he still put up with Ron sometimes.

_So yeah, Harry knows it's a Basilisk but can't do anything about it at the moment._

**So anyways. Several people have suggested, since Alice isn't giving up her Jabberwocky Eye Staff anytime soon, we give Harry something similar made from the basilisk.**

_So, we've decided on a whip and from the spinal cord with the handle made from a fang and some of the hide from the head or something._

**So, we're still working on this.**

_Yes, TtLGR is alive._

**And will probably live for a while yet.**


	7. Hints, an Attack, and a Deal

Harry tapped the butcher knife against the stair. He _had_ to find a way to tell people about the basilisk.

Thing was, he couldn't think of a way. He sighed and looked out of the window. Maybe he could listen to Lockhart and call upon the power of the fangirls.

'Just who should I ask for help?' He mentally asked. 'And how should I do it?'

_I can take care of that, Harry._ Alice said from the mirror across the hall. _I can alter someone's dreams; just make it someone that is really good a divination or something._

Harry nodded slowly before walking off.

* * Two Months Later * *

Maria White tossed and turned as a nightmare wrapped her mind.

* * Nightmare * *

The dark haired girl was walking through a mirrored hall. She could tell, for some reason, that she was still in Hogwarts. Horror was evident on her face as she saw he friends and teachers either frozen in stone or bitten clean through.

A large faded emerald green snake skin, easily 25 meters long and 2 meters thick, blocked her path.

"Oh my god." She thought. Movement out of the corner of her eye caused her to look and be caught in the gaze of the King of Serpents. A feminine black clad figure sat on its head like royalty. A hood was down so all Maria saw was a pale skinned smirk before she woke up screaming.

The girl reached for her dream journal. This one, like all of the others that she had, was a vision. She didn't know if it was going to be true or not but her track record of correct visions made her scared.

"A basilisk?!" She muttered. "Oh my god."

* * Later * *

Professor Flitwick looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you sure the figure was female?"

"Yes, I am." Maria replied.

"And that it was a basilisk?"

"I don't know of any other snakes that large, sir."

"I will inform the staff." Flitwick said.

"Please do something about it, sir." Maria pleaded. "I don't think Harry is doing this."

"Only a parslemouth could control something like that." Flitwick said.

"I know that, but I doubt he would target muggleborns specifically." Maria said. "If it were him, I think he would be going after those he thought were threats."

"I agree." He said to the girl's surprise. "I also think that it would take a lot for Harry to be that callous."

"You really think we know him all that well, sir?" Maria said as she left, leaving the small professor to his thoughts.

* * Later * *

As Flitwick thought, most of the professors had dismissed the theory out of hand. The ones that didn't surprised him.

Snape, who rarely agreed with anyone, admitted that it could be possible that indirect eye contact with a Basilisk could result in petrification instead of death.

McGonagall, who didn't believe in divination in the slightest, commented that it did seem like the attacks of 50 years ago. She also said that she hoped it would end in a death again.

"Wasn't Myrtle the one who died?" She asked. "Can't we ask her?"

McGonagall paused. Why hadn't they done that 50 years ago?

"I suppose we could." Dumbledore said uncertainly.

* * Later * *

It had been decided that they would question Myrtle that Saturday, but fate conspired against them with the third attack and all plans of inquiry forgotten.

* * Harry * *

Harry was in shock. Two more had been petrified. This time it had been personal. Hermione was now lying, frozen in time, in the Hospital Wing.

Harry had managed to pull in a favor from Pomphrey to see Hermione. The young teen held a single piece of paper. Harry managed to look at the single word written on it.

_Pipes_

Harry froze as everything fell into place. He _had_ being hearing things in the walls of Hogwarts. He frowned. He couldn't think of a place where the entrance would be.

* * Later * *

The boy ran towards the second floor girl's bathroom. The first attack had been there, so it would be logical that the monster's entrance would be near there.

He slipped on water. He saw his reflection in the water. It was like a mirror. His mind went blank. "A reflection…" He said. "Mrs. Norris saw the snake's reflection, Justin saw it through Nearly Headless Nick, Hermione and Cho saw it in a mirror…" He grabbed his hair. "What do I do?"

He looked through the doorway. He heard crying.

He walked through to talk with Slytherin's monster's last kill.

* * Later * *

Harry ran up the halls. He needed to talk to someone before running headlong into danger.

* * Later * *

Harry stared at the man. He couldn't believe how much of a fraud the man was. "How about this, you get all of the glory for finding the Chamber of Secrets, figuring out the fact that it was a Basilisk. You also knew that only a Parselmouth could stop it so you called on me."

Lockhart nodded.

"I'll even give you credit for saving the day." Harry said.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Lockhart said. He may have been a Ravenclaw but he hadn't gotten to where he was without a decent dose of paranoia.

"You know I hate fame, Lockhart." Harry said. "You know I want to be left alone."

"True…" The blonde said. "I get full credit for everything?"

Harry nodded.

"What do you want in return?"

"Some of the Basilisk."

Lockhart thought for a moment. "No more than 10% of it.

"Fine." Harry said.

They heard a scream.

The pair ran out of the office.

* * Later * *

Harry stared the words.

_Her bones will lie in the chamber forever._

He wondered who the she was. It didn't matter. Not only would they destroy the beast, but also whoever was behind it.

_Major time skip, Harry never finds Riddle's diary, he doesn't know it is Ginny in the Chamber, he doesn't know it is Riddle behind it._

**He didn't know it was Riddle in the book either.**

_Point. Head canon states the Lockhart is not just an air headed egotist._

**Our Lockhart is truly intelligent, somewhat powerful and an glory hound. If offered things that strike his interest, like being able to claim he actually helped, he will agree.**

_What Lockhart doesn't know is that Harry will be taking the choice bits from the Basilisk._

**The spinal cord and some of the hide.**

_Yes we're sticking with the whip idea._

**So, next Chapter is the Chamber of Secrets.**

_Lockhart gets the glory, but not the girl._

**Ew… Just ew.**

_Yes, kiddies, we do not ship anyone under the age of 13 with anyone over the age of 20…_

**What about Harry and the Red Queen?**

_That is sexual harassment. _

**Ah.**

_Anything else?_

**Nope. Not that I can think of.**

_Oh yeah, we are getting sucked into the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fandom._

**So you'll probably see one or two references to it.**

_Doubt it, since it is mostly happy happy joy joy…_

**The fandom isn't.**

_Don't remind me. Anyways, TTFN_

**Ta Ta For Now!**


	8. Regicide

_**Through the Looking Glass Redux**_

_**Regicide**_

Lockhart motioned to Harry. "Perhaps that one?" He said pointing at the sink.

Harry looked at each of the sinks and saw one had a small carving of a snake on it. "This one, Professor?" He said in a hopefully innocent voice.

"Just open it." The older celebrity said.

"_Open_" Harry hissed. He jumped back as the grate and the sink slid away to reveal a dark hole. Harry gulped.

Lockhart played his part and jumped down first, surprising Harry.

* * Later * *

Lockhart looked around at the snake themed décor. "How tacky." He muttered.

"I agree snakes would never be able to survive down here without help." Harry said.

Lockhart glared at the boy.

They famous pair walked through the hallway, lanterns springing to life before them.

"Now that is cool." Harry said as the came to a snake decorated door.

* * Later * *

Harry ran over to the girl's side. "Ginny!" He shook his best friend's little sister's shoulder. "Wake up!"

"She won't wake." A voice said from the shadows.

Harry spun around and saw a pale young man. "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out." He said.

Lockhart said nothing as he withdrew into the shadows. He planned on Harry doing most of the work and him coming to save the day.

"Can we make things go much easier and have you tell me?" Harry asked.

The young man sighed. "My name is Tom Riddle." He said. "Though that is not what I'm called."

Harry stared at him blankly. "You say that as if you're famous or something."

Tome smirked before spelling out his entire name, _Tom Marvolo Riddle_, then he rearranged the letters to spell out _I am Lord Voldemort_.

'Well, shit.' Harry thought.

"Tell me, Harry." Tom said. "Do you know how you defeated me?"

"Dumbledore says my mum did something." Harry said. "But I barely remember that night."

"Curious." Tom said. "Well, since you were able to defeat me as a young child, you must be a threat now."

Harry tilted his head.

"So unless you are willing to join me, I'm afraid you must die." He continued.

"While I don't want to _die_ I don't really want to join you all that much." Harry said. "I mean you killed off my parents and have petrified my best friend."

"So you choose to die." Tome said before turning to the statue. "_Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the-_" The young man paused as Lockhart yelled his favorite spell.

"Obliviate!" He said.

Tom's face took on a dazed quality. He shook his head and looked around. "Where am I?"

"Um…" Harry thought for a moment.

"You're in a magical chamber." Lockhart said. "You were brought here for a ritual that grants one great power."

"Really?" Tom asked.

"Yeah, what you need to do is call upon the really big snake in the statue, kill it and drink its blood."

"That's it?" Tom asked. "All I have to do is drink the blood of a dead snake?"

"Yep!" Harry smiled.

"How do I bring it out?" Tom asked.

"I'll open it for you." Harry said. "_Speak to me, Salazar Slytherin, Greatest of the Hogwarts Four!_"

The statue opened its mouth and the basilisk slid out.

Tom felt a little less confident about being able to gain the massive power the other two said. He yelled a single spell.

The snake's head exploded.

Tom screamed as a single fang stabbed the small black diary that tied him to this world.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"That turned out better than I thought." Harry said. "I thought I would be killing it with some kind of sword or something."

Lockhart was silent. "This is _disgusting_."

Ginny groaned as she sat up. She looked around and screamed bloody murder.

"Sereno." Lockhart said, pointing his wand at the girl, who instantly calmed down.

"Wha-what happened?" Ginny said.

"We came to save you." Harry smiled.

"You killed it?" Ginny asked, stars in her eyes.

"Actually, Professor Lockhart did." He said.

Ginny looked at the gore cover author then back at Harry. She, ever the Harry Potter fangirl, chose to believe that Harry had a bigger part in the slaying of the King of Snakes.

* * Later * *

"Of course I will say you helped, a little." Lockhart said.

"This will be your crowning triumph, Professor." Harry said.

"Please, call me Gildiroy." He said.

"You only had a one year contract?" Harry asked.

"Yes, and it is easier to handle my fan mail by myself." Lockhart said. "How does 'Battle with a Basilisk' sound for a title?"

"Sounds good." Harry said.

"If you have any quests on how to deal with your status as a celebrity, all it takes is a letter, Harry." He smiled.

"Thank you."

* * Later * *

Harry found himself, working alongside some goblins as they harvested the 26 meter long snake. Harry had chosen the last 3 meters of the snake's Spinal cord and 3 square meters of skin to make a whip.

In years ahead, this whip would become legendary.

* * King's Cross Station * *

Harry happily sat behind his godfather on his motorcycle. The man claimed that there were still places that weren't safe for him, but they would be marked off. Harry would only be able to enter those areas if Sirius was with him.

_So, poll._

**What should we do for 3****rd**** year?**

_I mean, Prisoner of Azkaban was about Sirius and he's free, so no go there._

**Also, should we declare this complete, CoS saga is done, and start a new story for 3****rd**** year?**

_Crap… We wrote ourselves into a corner on this one._

**Maybe have an unknown family member blaming Harry for Lily/James' deaths and attacking him?**

_We really don't know._

**But for now, this will stay incomplete until we decide…**

_Pretty short compared to TtLG…_

**Another thing, what should the royalties from Harry Potter merchandise go to? One thing we thought of would be getting Hogwarts new brooms. It is mentioned in the books that they are old enough to be on the unsafe side.**

_Remember, Harry hasn't met Remus yet. Remus refuses to believe that Sirius _didn't_ betray Lily and James, so yeah…_

**Scholarships for Muggleborns? A place for rejected Muggleborns to stay in the summers? Ideas peoples!**

_~sigh~ Well, since in TtLG we had Alice pass out for the entirety of 2__nd__ year, we were able to use PoA's plot. GoF's plot will happen._

**We like the Triwizard Tournament idea.**

_Also, the Horcrux idea will be used. They won't be the same, beyond the diary and Slytherin's locket… Harry will also find a different way to remove the spirit piece besides destroying it._

**Seriously, J.K., why can't they use some kind of soul magic or something? I mean, there are rituals right?**

_~Sigh~_

**TTFN**

_Ta Ta For Now_


End file.
